


Is that supposed to be an apology?

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an illustration for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/"><b>talkingtothesky</b></a>'s fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1866465">These reminders</a>, in which Sam and Gene break up and make up. I adore this little fic, sky; so hurtful and tender and real. I hope the art pleases you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that supposed to be an apology?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Reminders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866465) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



  



End file.
